the_breweryfandomcom-20200215-history
Randy
Randy is a human from California (Earth) who debuted on June 26, 2018! They belong to Multi, who designed them on June 24, 2018. They live with their roommate, Ditto, and are datemates with Jeremy. Appearance Randy has thick, brown hair that is tied back in a ponytail, though some of it hangs loose. They have a bright pink hat on with a light pink front, though the X design on it is the same hot pink color. Their eyes are dark teal. They wear a hot pink T shirt with a dark gray vest that has two pockets on each side. They have jeans cut short, frayed at the edges and the bottoms of their pockets sticking out of them. They have dark pink high tops with pink heart patterned socks. Though, they have appeared in The Brewery in a myriad of outfits, including two dresses. Personality Randy is an asshole, and not afraid to show it. They’re very loud and get into a lot of fights due to their fiery temper. They think of themselves as superior to everyone else and routinely insult almost anyone they think deserves it, and don’t like being called something they’re not. They probably hate you. History Randy first joined the brewery on June 26 during a party, and while they detested the loud noises, the free drinks convinced them to stay, at least for a little while. After passing out for a little, they quickly made an enemy of Venez, then went upstairs to escape the noise. They talked a bit with Jabberwock before they passed out yet again, making a friend out of Hollow the next day. A couple miscellaneous visits include talking to Hollow more, punting Fishy out a window, talking to Noah, and watching Stickmen on Crack with Tang. Ditto and Jeremy Even though Ditto and Randy happened to be in the brewery at the same time on multiple occasions, the first time Randy even learned Ditto was a brewery patron was through conversation, and not actually running into Ditto. They’ve met up with Jeremy at the brewery a couple of times, and the two have been super affectionate towards each other. Fighting with Nappy Randy, on their way to get some coffee, bumped into Nappy, which paired with an insult, rose tensions. No one was willing to de-escalate the fight, which soon devolved into an actual, physical fight. Randy was left unscathed, but Nappy was left a bit cracked. The next day, when Canon and Skatebook were fighting, Randy thought it was too “dramatic,” even though they had went through roughly the same thing yesterday. New Years! :) Randy started off the night by getting absinthe from Guy and proceeded to drink it all. They messed around until they saw Ditto, then followed her to paradise. Jeremy followed soon after, and quickly found Randy. The two kissed on new year’s. After Randy talked to Hollow for a bit, Jeremy took them home. Ahh Shenanigans When Randy found out that Ahh had drew on them while they were passed out, Randy was enraged, causing them to flip over the table Ahh was hiding under. However, when they kicked him, Ahh unintentionally used his persuasion powers on them, and Randy was completely enamored for a short period of time, until Guy used his riot shield on them. This all culminated to Randy being incredibly pissed, and they and in a fit of anger they left. Randy came back two weeks later, angrily looking for Ditto. They delivered a letter to him and then promptly left. Relationships With Ahh Randy thinks of Ahh as a “bitch and a coward,” and hates him with all of their heart. He sees Ahh as very immature. With Ditto Randy doesn’t like Ditto, and refuses to believe that anyone else would. They describe him as a nuisance. Randy tries to avoid them as much as possible, but when the two do interact, no one is happy. With Fishy Randy has an infinite amount of hatred for Fishy, and will not rest until Fishy has ceased to live. With Guy Randy hates Guy, but won’t go out of their way to pick a fight with him. They see him as too edgy for his own good. With Hollow Randy is pretty good friends with Hollow! The two don’t see each other very much, but they try to catch up and talk when they cross paths. With Jeremy Randy is Jeremy’s significant other, and love Jeremy very much. With Nappy Randy doesn’t like Nappy at all, and won’t hesitate to throw some punches his way. They’d however just like to chill, and won’t actively look for a fight from Nappy. Trivia * Randy doesn’t like loud noises. * Their favorite color is pink. * Jabberwock thinks they’re a pokemon trainer. * They prefer their coffee black. ** Sometimes they’ll put a shot of liquor in it if they’re feeling particularly tired. * Randy is very good at having a Cool Person Voice that Cool People talk in. * They believe Stickman on Crack lost its quality in episode four. * When drunk, Randy is very predictable (according to Jeremy). They like cuddling with him. Category:Characters Category:Humanoids